


Hurt

by cupidsbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy new year, marywinchester. One angsty Destiel vid, as requested. I hope you like it.
> 
> Warning: fast cuts, flickering lights.
> 
> ETA: I was asked to do this as a pinch hit, and I'm so glad I was. The prompt was for a Destiel vid to a really angsty song, but with a happy ending preferred. Challenge accepted. :)
> 
> Once I decided on what is probably the angstiest song of the last decade, it was actually a lot of fun to let myself go to eleven on matching it to the visuals. The only problem being there was so much to choose from! I'm pleased with how the vid turned out, though. It gave me a lot of feels as I was vidding it, and I hope it does for you as you watch.

 

**Download from MediaFire:** [SPN-Hurt-cupidsbow-sm.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4r6mfoo4d4dr5au/SPN-Hurt-cupidsbow-sm.rar) (67.92MB, MP4)  
**Stream:**[ YouTube](https://youtu.be/fxTm57-ENAw)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Hurt by Johnny Cash  
> Visuals: Supernatural
> 
> s5e22 - Swan Song  
> s7e02 - Hello, Cruel World  
> s8e02 - What’s Up, Tiger Mommy?  
> s8 DVD extras  
> a9e13 - The Purge  
> s9e14 - Captives  
> s10e03 - Soul Survivor  
> s10e04 - Paper Moon  
> s10e09 - The Things We Left Behind  
> s10e16 - Paint it Black  
> s10e18 - Book of the Damned  
> s10e19 - The Werther Project  
> s10e21 - Dark Dynasty  
> s10e22 - The Prisoner  
> s10e23 - Brother’s Keeper


End file.
